civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gauls (Vercingetorix)
The Gauls led by Vercingetorix are a custom civilization by Janboruta and SukritactMore Civilisations, with contribitions from Regalman, JTitan and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Gauls A proud and warlike culture, the Gauls were composed of countless Celtic tribes inhabiting what we today call France. Ferocious in battle, Gallic warriors struck fear in the hearts of their enemies across Europe. Masters of metallurgy and lovers of gold, the Gauls attained an unsurpassed level of sophistication and wealth. Vercingetorix Revered in France as its first national hero, Vercingetorix managed to unite several sovereign Celtic tribes to do battle against the aggressive Romans. Vercingetorix was an Arverni, one of the many Celtic tribes who ruled over what is France today, northern Germany, the Benelux countries, and the British Isles. Dawn of Man Hail Vercingetorix, chief of the Arverni, champion of Gaul! May Belenos' blessing be with you! You lead the Gauls, a proud and warlike nation composed of countless Celtic tribes inhabiting what we today call France. Ferocious in battle, Gallic warriors struck fear in the hearts of their enemies across Europe. Masters of metallurgy and lovers of gold, the Gauls attained an unsurpassed level of sophistication and wealth. Yet the riches of Gaul would make it a primary target for the ever-expanding Rome. Embroiled in internal struggle, weak tribes were not able to withstand Caesar's undefeated legions. It was then, in 52 BC, when you rose to prominence. Through diplomacy and hastily crafted alliances, you brought numerous tribes and cities together and led them in an open rebellion against the invaders. Despite winning a grand victory at Gergovia, your immense forces failed to break the siege at Alesia a few months later. The rebellion was crushed and Gaul was conquered - but its spirit would never fall. O' mighty Chief, the squabbling tribes of Gaul need a strong leader to unite them and lead them under a single banner towards a greater cause! Will you take up the challenge and assume command of the tribes once more? Will you lead the Gauls to greatness, in peace and in war? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "You stand before the great warrior king of Gaul! We uphold honor and valor to the highest level." Introduction: "Welcome to Gaul! Now come, I have some quality armor to show you..." Defeat: "Today might be your triumph, but fate will someday prove otherwise." Unique Attributes: Strategy The Gauls provide mild advantages to Gold and Culture, and an effective tool for early-mid conquest. Prioritise settling particularly hilly areas. Once key Improvements are in place, mine the empty Hills for a chance to discover more Luxuries to trade. You will only ever receive the most abundant metal on the map from doing so, but it is still useful for the Culture and Gold of the tile Yield if you can't trade anymore. The Metalsmith can give a good boost to Gold output, although it will only really shine in the mid-late game, when you have sufficient population to work Hills, and enough Gold output for increments of +2% to make a difference. The Oathsworn is good to hep capture Cities. Use its strength to cut down weaker enemies and earn XP, then put it on the frontline with a couple more Oathsworn, backed by Ranged/Siege units. It can draw fire from the enemy city/units, and when it dies, it will provide a good combat boost to all surrounding Units, for plenty enough time to capture and hold the city. Keep a few around after Steel - their quick deaths on more modern battlefields will still benefit you. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Elect a Verrix The tribes of Gaul clamour for war. In this most perilous time, our people cannot go without leadership. It is imperative that an election be called, so a Verrix can be chosen to lead us into battle. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Gauls * Player must be at war * May only be enacted thrice per game * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 10 Culture per Land Military Unit * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * A Great General appears in the Capital * All Land Military Units gain +10 XP Popularise Torcs Torcs have long been popular amongst the wealthier women; and they serve as an excellent way to display our prosperity and culture. If our men and warriors were to start wearing them as well, it would bode well for us and our metalsmiths. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Gauls * Must have Metalsmiths in all cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Sources of Silver, Gold, Copper, Iron and Aluminum yield an additional +1 Culture when improved by a Mine. * +2 Gold from Metalsmiths Superstrength Potion A druid by the name of Getafix has found the secrets to superhuman-strength by means of a potion, known only to him. We should take up this legendary discovery! 'Option 1: '''Give it to our warriors! * Some of your units gain the "Heals at Double Rate" promotion Full Credits List * ''Janboruta: Art, Design * Sukritact: Code * Regalman: Text * JTitan: Unit Model * Charlatan Alley: DOM Voiceover Notes and References Category:Northern Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:France